


Ka-Ching!

by mtn_dew_red



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Michael is a nerd, No Smut, Oneshot, Post-Canon, THIS IS SO CUTE, but he loves Michael, jeremy hates his job, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtn_dew_red/pseuds/mtn_dew_red
Summary: Jeremy works at a convenience store. He hates his job, and he's about to flat-out quit... until a cute boy with an affinity for mountain dew begins coming in on occasion. Jeremy thinks he's the nerdiest, cutest person he's ever seen. Suddenly his job isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	Ka-Ching!

Jeremy drums his fingertips on the desk, eyelids feeling heavy and weighed down as he stares at the clock on the far wall, ticking away slower and slower the more he keeps his eyes glued to it. His blue nail polish is chipping and his hair is a mess… and he’s just ready to go home already. His shift would end in an hour, regardless, but that hour couldn’t pass fast enough. He peels his gaze away from the clock, taking to counting the wall tiles instead. Hell, he didn’t even need to count them to know there were 243 in the entire building. He’s wasted many shifts before counting each and every one to pass time. 

He looks back to the clock, blue eyes trying to focus on the numbers, which were tiny from where he sat. Five minutes had passed. “Ugh, fuck me…” He groans, putting his head in his hands and hunching over the counter. No one even came in here at this hour- who would be buying gas station goods at three in the morning?... Well, besides junkies and hobos. He drags a thin, pale hand down his face, sighing deeply through his nose. It was partially his fault he was here- after all, he didn’t HAVE to take this job. He would have been just as happy working at the grocery store down the street… but the night pay here was better. And, besides, Jeremy didn’t know how to bag groceries. He can’t even use self checkout at most places without crushing his eggs under everything else he’s bought. 

He lays his head on his folded arms, opting to just nap on the job. It’s not like he had anything better to do… besides, he’d be paid for his shift regardless. He closes his eyes, letting his mind rest and just taking a moment to chill out before he inevitably has a mental breakdown about just how much he hates this job. He’s about to drift off when the loud tinkling noise signalling the entrance of a customer through the glass door rings through the convenience store. He wants to groan, but withholds, sitting up and propping his cheek up on his hand. “Good evening…” He says, voice a bland monotone. 

The person who entered is wearing a red hoodie, covered completely in patches. It’s a bold fashion choice, sure, and it looks a little strange… but somehow it works for them. “Hey.” The person replies, and oh, he’s got a nice voice. As he steps further into the store, he pulls his hood down, revealing a mop of curly, dark hair atop his head and tanned, caramel-colored skin. He’s got awkward, clunky glasses with large lenses and red frames, and comically huge white headphones dangling around his neck. Jeremy thought immediately that he was cute. 

He watches as the mysterious boy heads for the cooler section, towards the sodas. Who buys soda at this hour? He makes note of the boy’s chunky, white sneakers. Everything about him was just insanely dorky. It was adorable to Jeremy. He hears the sound of a freezer door opening and closing again, and the boy comes up to the register with a Mountain Dew: Code Red in hand, picking up a pack of gummy worms from the rack near the counter. They kept it there to entice customers into last-minute purchases, which proved to be effective. Jeremy rings him up, the boy pays in cash, and as soon as he’s out the door, Jeremy Heere forgets about him on the spot. 

\--

When Jeremy covers his shift next Monday, he sees the boy again. This time, he waltzes into the store in ripped black skinny jeans and a sweatshirt that has “creeps” written over the front in bold, green letters. He’s got the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and bracelets all over his wrists. It’s a good look on him. He’s still sporting the white headphones, actually listening to something this time instead of wearing them almost like an accessory. 

Once again, the boy ventures to the fridge aisle, picking up a drink and something gummy and checking out. When he comes up to the register, Jeremy can faintly make out ‘Three Little Birds’ by Bob Marley playing through his headphones. He smiles to himself. “Nice taste.” He says, ringing up the soda. This week's choice was Mountain Dew: Voltage. It seemed his mystery boy had an affinity for Mountain Dew. The boy takes off one of the earpieces, resting it on his temple. “Sorry, what?” He asks, voice raising in question. Oh, so he speaks! And not just in singular words. “I said, ‘nice taste’. Bob Marley.”

He points to the boys white headphones, offering a dorky smile. The other boy nods, grinning right back at him. “Oh! Yeah, I love Marley. You a fan?” He asks, holding his items in his hands. He could just walk out right now, having checked out- but he doesn’t. He wants to talk to Jeremy. The taller boy nods. “Sure am. Who doesn’t love Marley?”

The mystery boy makes a sort of ‘Y’ shape with his hand, shaking it back and forth. “Right on.” He says, slipping the headphone back on his ear and walking out with a spring in his step. Jeremy sighs dreamily, leaning back in his chair to watch as he went away down the sidewalk. 

\--

Wednesday, he’s there again. He romps into the convenience store in a graphic tee and shorts, and Jeremy can make out that the front of said shirt reads “Apocalypse Of The Damned” in a 16-bit font. Of course his mystery boy was a gamer- everything about him just screamed ‘nerd’ in the cutest of ways. 

He brings a regular mountain dew up to the counter this time, and doesn’t pick up gummies. Jeremy scans the soda, looking him up and down. His hair was cute today. It was curly and had a bit of bounce to it when he walked. He clears his throat. Here went nothing. “Since you seem to want to come in here so often for your mountain dew fix, we might as well get on first-name basis.” He says. The mystery boy smiles, chuckling, and oh GOD, he had an adorable laugh. The mystery boy shakes his head, straightening his big, square glasses. “Alrighty, then. First-name basis it is.” He extends a hand, bracelets rattling on his wrist. “I’m Michael.”

And now the mystery boy had a name. Jeremy takes his hand, shaking it. “I’m Jeremy.” He says, and Michael nods. “Cool name.” He comments, letting go of their handshake and taking his soda as he passes money over the counter. 

Jeremy counts the wad of dollar bills and coins, making sure to take longer than necessary to keep this conversation going. “So, Apocalypse of The Damned?” He prompts, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve only heard it in passing. Is it good?” The taller of the two asks. Michael lights up, rocking on the heels of his white, clunky sneakers. “Only the best! It’s THE zombie game to play, man. You’re missing out.” He chirps, smiling dorkily in a way that makes Jeremy want to melt the second he looks up. 

He nods, handing Michael his change. “I’ll have to check it out.”

“You better. Tell me what you think of it next time I come in.” Michael says, smiling softly as he walks out, the bell dinging as the glass door slips shut. That evening, Jeremy checks out of his shift early, buying Apocalypse Of The Damned from gamestop and popping it into his playstation. He plays until his thumbs are sore. Michael was right- this game was good. 

\--

“So, no mountain dew today?” Jeremy asks, ringing up Michael’s peach rings and a bag of jerky. “Nope, not today. I’m buying crystal pepsi from this dude later.” he provides. Jeremy raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand for money. Michael pushes a few dollar bills into his palm. “Wasn’t that discontinued in, like, the nineties?” He asks, looking confused. Michael nods, curly dark hair bouncing atop his head. 

“Exactly. That’s what makes it awesome!” He pipes, shaking his fists a little in excitement, and Jeremy thinks that’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen anyone do. He makes change, sliding the coins over the counter, and Michael shoves them in his pockets. “How was A.O.T.D., by the way? I’m hoping you played it…” he says, resting his hands on the counter and continuing to chat away with Jeremy. The taller boy clears his throat. “Oh! Yeah, I did. You’re right. It was good…”

Michael nods. “See? I have impeccable taste, man. I know what’s hip with the kids.” He says dorkily, making peace signs and crossing them over his chest. Jeremy laughs, rolling his eyes. “Well, thank you. I’ll make sure to take your word on things from here on out.” He says, and Michael gives him a grin. “You should. I’m a reliable source.”

\-- 

This becomes routine- Michael comes into the store, heads for the sodas and inevitably comes up with a mountain dew of some sort in his hand, picks up some kind of candy, and the two of them chat away the time until Michael leaves. To say Jeremy liked it was an understatement- Michael was the only reason he stayed at this job anymore. He was planning on quitting just a week ago, and now he couldn’t even dream of leaving this job. He loved seeing Michael nearly every other day. 

So, maybe he had a little crush on the dude. So what? No biggie. Jeremy had known he was bi since 7th grade, and Michael was… well, Michael was cute. Nay, Michael was simply ADORABLE. With his wide smiles, and his goofy fashion sense, and big glasses, and the laugh that Jeremy tried too hard to elicit from him every time they saw each other. That goddamn beautiful laugh. 

Today, Michael comes in with a spring in his step. He doesn’t venture towards the sodas- he doesn’t even look around. He just comes up to the counter, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and sliding it across to Jeremy. “I think you’ll want this.” He says, giving Jeremy a half-grin before slipping back out of the store as soon as he’d come in. Jeremy raises an inquisitive brow, shaking his head before picking up the piece of paper and unfolding it. He reads:

‘For the record, I can see when you watch me leave. The front of the store is made of glass. I think you’re cute too, so no worries. Here’s my number. Text me xx’

He’s drawn a smiley face at the bottom, and his number is written in red pen ink. Jeremy takes out his phone, adding Michael to his contacts and heart swelling happily in his chest. Later that evening, laying across the couch in his apartment, Jeremy shoots Michael a text:

J: [Hey. So… you think I’m cute?]

Michael’s reply comes within a minute or so, and Jeremy watches the typing bubble to the bottom left of the screen until his message shows up. 

M:[Shut up, nerd. U free tmrw?]

Jeremy swears he’s never been more ‘free’ in his whole 19 years of living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was inspired by a prompt from one of my friends on twitter so if you're reading this you're welcome :))


End file.
